Journey to Starclan: What Happened?
by Dewflower
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened to some of your favorite characters when their time in the forest was finally done? Follow them through their journey from life to death, where the Erin's left off.
1. Spottedleaf

**Ok Everybody. This is the return of the story! Whoo! Yeah, this was up for like a reeally long time, but then my computer spazzed and deleted the story. I was pretty mad.**

**Anyway! This is story filled with oneshots. oneshot of what I think happend to certain cat's when they died. Like, we know about how they died, because we were there cheering on the sidelines for our favorite character (at least for most of them). But what happened where the Erins left off? When the were gone. While their clanmates were mourning and sharing tounges, they must have been doing something!**

**Anyway, thats what I'm writing about. What happens to cat's when they die. Spottedleaf's up first, cause she just that awesome. Enjoy...**

"Clawface!" Spottedleaf hissed, her amber eyes wide with fear and fur bristling. She backed up into a corner, away from the heavily-scarred tom "What are you doing here?" She had never feared this tom- as a medicine cat she was above that- but nowthe evil glint in his eyes sent a chill through her spine.

"Finishing you off, crowfood!" He growled, baring his yellow teeth into a snarl. With eyes gleaming with the light of battle he leapt at her, thorn-sharp claw unsheathed as he aimed for the medicine cat's throat.

"Not while I can fight," She threw the insult with determination, some vague voice in her mind telling her that she didn't stand a chance. Her mentor, Icepetal, had died before her training was complete, leaving some things out**- **including some of her fighting training. She could only dodge Clawface's attack as his teeth snapped next to her twitching ear. Clawface growled and flew onto his opponent's back, and with the skill of a seasoned warrior he pinned her to the sandy ground. His heavy paw landed on Spottedleaf's dappled neck.

"Say hi to Redtail for me."His rank teeth bit hard into the medicine cat's throat

"No! The clan needs me!" She tried to say the words and scream out for help, but the fatal bite made it impossible, and they never truely left her mouth. She felt blood wet her fur, and her tattered body jerked wildly as she fought for air. With blackening vision, she spotted an orange tom cross the camp to and move behind a tree, too worried about missing kits to notice the horror scene happening only a few tail-lengths away. _Firepaw._ She blinked lovingly at the young apprentice, realizing she would never be able to express her hidden and forbidden love for him.

The last thing she saw was Clawface's evil smile before a wave of peace flooded her, and she plunged into warm darkness.

oo00oo00oo

When Spottedleaf awoke, she found herself not in the Thunderclan camp, but alone in a dew-covered clearing . The circular clearing was surrounded by thick, leafy trees, ruffling in the slight breeze and whafing the scents of the night to her nose. Silverpelt twinkled clearly over Spottedleaf's head, closer and brighter then usual. "Where am I?" she whispered.

Her mind told her she was in StarClan, but the confusion from unfamiliar surroundings blocked out clear thought. Suddenly she remembered Clawface, and carefully placed her white paw where he had delivered the hard blow, only to find soft, dry fur._ It's gone..._

"Welcome Spottedleaf." A small cat appeared from the surrounding trees and sat a few tail-lengths away in the sparkling grass. The she-cat's long gray fur shone with the light of StarClan, and her leaf-green eyes gleamed with wisdom and knowledge that Spottedleaf almost couldn't comprehend. With a jolt old memories were released and she recognized the cat. "Icepetal!"

The former medicine cat and Spottedleaf's mentor smiled and nodded her head in recognition. Born a runt, Icepetal had always been frail, and blackcough had claimed her life quickly. She had left Spottedleaf, then Spottedpaw, missing parts of her training. Spottedleaf had learned what she lacked from experience, but she had never forgotten her mentor, and wondered in her mentor hadn't forgotten either in the ranks of Starclan Curiosity and wonder kept her firmly planted to the ground, resisting the urdge to run.

Icepetal chuckled "Yes, it is me."

She gracefully padded closer to her, and continued, "During life, you have shared the secrets of Starclan and your skillful healing with your Clan and yourself. Now your time in ThunderClan is up, and you will share your wisdom and expertise with us in Starclan." A proud gleam crossed her green eyes, and she whipped her head **up **to the enclosing stars. "Spottedleaf, your life has been cut short by the blood-thirsty power of Brokenstar and his followers. You have lived the life of a medicine cat, so now we ask if you want to dwell for eternity as a StarClan medicine cat."

Spottedleaf didn't have to think before replying, "Yes." _Who wouldn't want to be in StarClan?_

Icepetal nodded. "Good. I hoped you would." Her former mentor turned and flicked her tail toward the trees. "Come, we have something to show you."

Spottedleaf's excitement had just about vanished, an act of StarClan. She flicked her ear in confusion. "We?"

"You'll see." An almost mocking look entered her gaze, as if she was enjoying baiting her apprentice again. She entered the trees, Spottedleaf on her tail.

She expected to meet more forest beyond, but instead she found herself at Sunningrocks with Icepetal at her side. The reek of blood and RiverClan stuffed up her nose, making it wrinkle in disgust. Cats were fleeing the scene of a battle, and as they ran they left the horror and fighting behind. Icepetal spoke softly.

"Watch."

Spottedleaf focused her eye into a corner of the territory, and saw two cats. One was a tabby, bleeding heavily, his flank exposing a huge gash. His teeth met the throat of another wounded tom with a crimson tail that matched his bloody pelt. Spottedleaf froze when she recognized the two cats, and she found her paws frozen onto the sandy ground. "T-tigerclaw! W-what is he doing to Redtail?" She managed to scammer through her shock. "We have to help them!" She tried to move, but her shaking paws would not budge.

Icepetal sighed. "We cannot help."

"But Redtail's my father!" Spottedleaf cried.

"You don't understand," murmured Icepetal. "This has already happened- it is a thing of the past."

All of Spottedleaf's medicine cat wisdom seemed to fade with Tigerclaw as he rushed away from his murder scene. "But... he just killed my father! Why didn't we do anything? Can't _you_ do something?" She felt anger enter her, making her claws sink into the sand. How could Tigerclaw, one of the most respected warriors in the forest, kill _her_ father, the deputy of ThunderClan?

"We are StarClan. We cannot control a cat's mind or destiny. We can only watch over them and give comfort in times of trouble." Regret and sadness mingled in her voice, and suddenly Spottedleaf understood her frustration. StarClan was her clan now, and she would feel the same way soon enough.

All she could mutter was a single "Oh." Then the scene changed, and the scent and sight blood and battle and Redtailwere gone. They were replaced with the scents of kits and cats that were so painfully familiar,and a pang of sadnedd peirced her like a thorn.

They were in the nursery, empty except for four cats, all with orange pelts except for one, who was a tabby, her fur blending into the twigs. She suckled next to another orange kit, their pitiful mews shortly silenced by their mother's milk. A sand-colored queen look down at them lovingly, as did a firey tom who Spottedleaf recognized with an aching heart.

"Firepaw and... Sandpaw? Mates?" She felt her heart break in two as Firepaw licked Sandpaw's head lovingly. They gazed into each other's eyes, and then at the squirming kits.

" Fire_star_ and Sand_storm_, as they will be," Icepetal corrected, "And yes."

"Wait... Fire_star_?" She took a closer look at the leader. The small, untrained apprentice she remembered didn't match up to this strong, battle-scarred tom that was put before her. His eyes twinkled with happiness and relief as he looked at the two kits, still too young to look back._ But- I loved him. And I thought he loved me. _Her tail drooped.

As if reading her mind Icepetal rested her gray tail in her dappled fur. "We cannot control love, and we cannot interfere with Clan life. That would make our code useless, and strip the living of their freedom." She gazed into Spottedleaf's amber eyes, and the tabby cat tried to mask how hurt she felt as she looked at Firestar. Her attempts were in vain, and Icepetal saw the truth as clearly as if she had meowed it aloud. "You loved him, didn't you?"

Spottedleaf straightened. She took a breath and opened her mouth to argue, but after thinking, she quickly shut it. She could never lie to another fellow medicine cat, especially if they were a StarClan cat like she now was. She sighed, "Yes... I did." It sounded more like the kit's pitiful moaning then a statement, and she lowered her head. "Why did I have to go?"

"Because it was your destiny. We need you here to guide your Clan and-" she flicked her tail at Firestar" -their future leader. Firestar won't get here, hs future posttion, by himself. We selected him long ago to fulfill a great prophecy, and you were also chosen**-** to help him."

"Me?" She looked disbelievingly at Firestar, and noticed the smallest bit of betrayal slip through his green eyes as he licked his kits._ Does he remember? Does he wish that it was me? Does he think he's betraying me with his kits?_

"Yes. We need you to guide him and get him where he will be. No other cat can. And if you don't, this scene may never be." Icepetal was gentle with her words, a characteristic trait that didn't give the words the edge they needed to sound urgent.

Spottedleaf looked at the Starclan cat. "Of course I'll help him!" She sat up taller and locked her eyes with Icepetal's. "If Firepaw's greatness depends on me, so be it. I will help the cat I loved through his life, making sure he finds his destiny along with Sandpaw and their kits. Firepaw _will_ become Firestar, and nothing can stop me from achieving that goal with him!" She surprised herself with the wisdom and conviction that came out of her mouth, a StarClan-given gift that a young medicine cat would never truely have in life. "Sandstorm will be a better mate then I ever would, anyway. He made a wise choice." The last words were almost choked out through the sadness of revealing that the love was forbidden.

Icepetal swept her fluffy gray tail against the hard earth. "I didnt need a speech!**" **she teased. "But I'm glad you said yes." She pointed her ears at the helpless kits "Because these kits, Leafkit and Squirrelkit, will save the clans. Firestar's legacy will live on through his kin. And you will be honored through them as well. Look at the tabby kit- Leafkit."

Spottedleaf looked hard at the pitiful pile of fur, and smiled as she looked into those amber eyes, filled with a wisdom that no kit should ever have._ She looks like me._ "Will she be a medicine cat?" she wondered, putting her thoughts into words

"Yes. The best the forest has ever seen." Icepetal turned her head toward the entrance of the nursery. "That's all I have to show you; may StarClan guide your clan. Let's go." She whirled around and gracefully left out the den.

Spottedleaf took one last loving look at Firestar as he faded into the background, and then she followed Icepetal out into her new home. She wasn't sure what would happen next, but she knew one thing for sure._ You will always be my Firepaw. I will always love you, no matter what separation StarClan puts between us. I will watch you, and never forget you. _

_And maybe, if I'm lucky, you won't forget me, either._

**Requests are open! And, ya know, I always loved those reviews...**

**Next up: Brightpaw and Swiftpaw**


	2. Brightpaw&Swiftpaw

**Swiftpaw and Brightpaw is upp! It's kinda of a not-very-realistic chapter, but hey. I'm the author. And I like it. So that stinks for you. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Do I really have to say it? ****Lawer: Yes you do**** Me: **_**sigh**_** I dont own warriors. Happy? ****Lawer: Yes :)**

" Swiftpaw, we're not gonna make it!" A ginger-and-white she-cat howled, her voice cracking in painHer side was dripping with blood that colored the sand with crimson red Dogs surrounded them, and already the two cats were badly injured. She bit hard on a huge dog's tail, her eyes still on Swiftpaw blurred image as he raced to her aid.

"Yes...we...are!" He reassured as he sank his fangs into the shoulder of the dog. His hard bite didn't faze the huge mutt, and he let go, locking amber eyes with the weakening apprentice. "We have to Brightpaw; we have to win. This may be the only way Bluestar will-." He was cut off by a bash to the flank, making him pant hard as he hit the sandy ground. He struggled to get up and face his attacker, which was a dusty brown tom-dog three times his size. The logical part of his brain screamed at him to get out of the hopeless battle. But he was simply too stubborn, caught up in the ambition of even the slight chance of winning, and he bent to slash the flank of his opponent.

The dog crouched, making eye contact with Swiftpaw, and the tom saw the hate and joy in his eyes as they narrowed menacingly, making Swiftpaw wince._I'll face you, and I'll win. You will die at the paws of Brightpaw and me._ He wished he could belive himself, and he hoped the dog couldn't see the fright in his eyes. He swiped with dimming energy, unable to hide the fact that he was getting weaker with ever movement. Seeing his chance, the brute leaped, landing with his paw on top of Swiftpaw's stomach, crushing his lungs and plastering more blood to his body. The reek made Swiftpaw dizzy..

Swiftpaw growled and flung his fang-sharp claws in random directions, his eyes clouding in pain and a bright light that shone with all the energy he had ever felt. His body became numb and his senses began to fade into nothingness, and he barely felt the dog as it flung Swiftpaw across the clearing and onto the spattered ground. The light became brighter, and it seemed to suck Swiftpaw into its brilliance, beckoning him to come closer. He dimly realized that the pain was fading.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted Brightpaw's bloody ginger-splotched pelt as the she-cat hobbled to his side, clearly in pain as she grunted.

_She's stronger than me. She'll survive..._

"Swiftpaw!" Her face was grossly deformed, blood caked onto one eye and making it useless." Don't go," she whispered, her voice uneven.

" B-brightpaw..." He coughed with all the energy he had left. With a last attempt, he growled and tried to stand up and fight. But he couldn't, and the brightest red he had ever seen enveloped him, blocking out the blue sky. The last thing he heard jerked him into oblivion, and made his last moment of life full of fright and mystery and peace.

_Pack, pack. Kill, kill._

oo00oo00oo

The red flicker could have lasted a heartbeat or a moon before it faded, bringing a new scene to Swiftpaw's eyes. He jerked himself up in astonishment and disbelief to see Snakerocks, before the dogs or maybe even the Clans had arrived. The stars shone brightly above

_Where are the dogs? Where is Brightpaw? Where is everything?_ A realization hit him when he saw how good he felt, and that every wound was gone. He jerked his head up to the sky.

"No! This can't be it! Send me back!" He yowled, his mew echoing off the rocks and back into his ears. Feeling like he had to prove his point, he added, "Brightpaw needs me!"

_And I needed her_, he added silently. Suddenly the scent of death filled the air, and a ragged pile of white fur appeared a few rabbit-hops away. Her ginger spots were almost hidden under red stains, and a side of her face was ripped to shreds. He recognized it with a jolt.

"Brightpaw..." His tail drooped as he crept closer to the unmoving body. "You...didn't survive. Oh, Brightpaw!" He remembered that morning, where he was arguing with the other apprentices to come with him and defeat the dogs, and a chill went down his spine._ This could have been not just Brightpaw, but Thornpaw. And Ashpaw and Fernpaw too._ He suprised himself with how much he knew, but dismissed it for later thought as he look sadly at his old denmate. The wind passed over them both, and Swiftpaw stepped back, not because of the wind, but of what the wind _did_. It swept over the two cats, ruffling Swiftpaw's clean fur and Brightpaw's bloody, stiff pelt. But that wasn't all the wind did.

It made her breathe.

Swiftpaw looked skeptically at the tattered body. It could have been the wind itself, pulling at her pelt and ruffling her fur in a believable way. But when her chest heaved again, this time in a rhythmic pattern, Swiftpaw stared at her dumbfounded. "You're--alive? But how did-?"

"We healed her." A young tom padded to his side out of nowhere, his golden fur radiating the moonlight and his green eyes glowing with a knowledge Swiftpaw didn't eventry to comprehend. As if reading Swiftpaw's searching gaze, he continued, "I am Lionheart, deputy before Tigerclaw and after Redtail. Surely the elders have told you about me."

At the mention of his name, Swiftpaw was back in the elders den as a small kit, listening to stories about before he was born. He remembered Lionheart's stories, about how he was a mentor to Fireheart, and how he had died protecting the them from Shadowclan's evil leader, Brokentail." Yeah, they did. I know who you are."

Lionheart nodded. "Good, so I haven't been forgotten!" His eyes danced with laughter for a moment, then turned serious and landed on Brightpaw. "Do you wish for her to live?"

Swiftpaw looked at him oddly, and he didn't have to think before he meowed with certainty, "Of course I do!"

Lionheart's serious expression didn't change. "Are you sure?" His eyes burrowed deep into Swiftpaw's own." This is your last chance to decide."

He couldn't understand the former deputy's solemn attitude, and resisted cocking his head in confusion. To avoid doing something potentially foolish, he interrogated, " What would you do?"

Lionheart replied warmly, "I would give life to a friend, even if it meant my own life was taken."

Swiftpaw barely caught the hinting tone in the cat's voice, and stopped to think._ What does he mean?_ But he didn't pay much attention to it, and nodded with approval. "Then that's what I'll still do. Let her live." He was still confused as to why Lionheart had to ask him such an obvious question, but he didn't show it as he glanced at Brightpaw's body, and then at the waiting StarClan cat.

"So it will be." Lionheart lifted his tail, and flicked it at Brightpaw's tattered pelt.

Swiftpaw watched in amazement as it became intangible and began to fade, along with the scent of blood and all the things he had grown use to. He sighed as he thought of Longtail and Fireheart, and all the friends he would never see again, fading into memories like Brightpaw was fading into the crisp air. A soft sigh escaped her closed muzzle and her figure disappeared. Swiftpaw tried to hold her lingering scent in his nose, but it soon vanished, leaving him alone and empty except for the kind cat next to him.

Reality sunk in as all traces of his former denmate were gone, and he stared at the sand in disbelief. He was dead, and he had no one to confide in now that Brightpaw was gone, probably unaware of what he had done for her. An question dawned, " Why did you give me a choice?"

Lionheart glanced once at the now-empty pile of sand and replied. " Because your hidden kindness may have saved the clans. She has a message to deliver, knowledge to share, and a past to showcase forever with pride."

" But what does that have to do with anything?"

The golden tom looked deep into Swiftpaw's ambereyes. " Swiftpaw, It was either you or her. You chose her, and now you will forever dwell with us because of your choice." Swiftpaw noticed the faintest glimmer of uncertainty cross Lionheart's gaze, but it vanished so quickly he couldn't be sure. " Are you sure about your choice?"

Swiftpaw was taken aback. This StarClan cat -a tom with more wisdom and experience that he could ever hope for- had given him a choice of life and death. He pondered for a moment. Did he really want to stay here, and never see his friends again in life? But then he remembered Brightpaw, and the choice she would have made. Suddenly his own choice seemed clear, and without a doubt in his mind he announced, " Yes. Let Brightpaw live." He knew she would have said the same if it had been the other way around, and that she would always look for him in the stars.

_And I'll look down on her, too._

"Good. I knew you were always a kind cat." Lionheart sighed with a mixture of relief and happiness. "And I assume you would like to join StarClan?" When Swiftpaw nodded, Lionheart flicked his tail up at the stars. "May StarClan guide your clan."

Swiftpaw watched as his new Clanmate leapt forward -no, up. Up into the twinkling stars, soaring farther and farther away, beckoning him to come, just like the light that had called to him what seemed like seasons ago. He watched him soar, and suddenly everything seemed right.

Something echoed in the distance, hitting Swiftpaw's ears like the faintest whisper. It assured him that his choice was right, and letting Brightpaw live would change the clan forever. He knew that it meant that his stupid mistake would forever be remembered, and never repeated by any other foolish cat like he once was. He held the echo in his mind as he let himself leap after Lionheart, running after him in the sky, their pelts shining like the stars around him. Even though the words might be a message of death, as cold and sharp as enemy claws, they no longer feared them as much, knowing that the cats he left behind would triumph over them. And he knew they would forever be locked in his heart, a thing to remember with meanings that every cat should know, but never fear. And as he soared on into the night, his eyes shined like the waiting stars.

_Pack, pack. Kill, kill._

**BAM! Chapter umero two is done. Its kinds of a weird chapter I know, but its cute. And, you know, theres a little button down there that says "submit review". Just so you know.**

**NextTigerstar**


	3. Tigerstar

**Mmmmkay, you guys are awesome. Thanks for all the reviews and the suggestions. I've got a wordpad document with a long long list of cats :)**

**Soo now this Tigerstar. I haven't read the Secrets of the Clans book yet, so i dont know if they said anything about what happened to gool ol' lovable Tigerstar. If they did, pretend it didn't. This was written around when Twilight -random gasps-, yes Twilight, came out, so this is 101 my brainpower and Dewfrost's editing (who is awesome, by the way. All hail). Hopefully I won't get too many complaints.**

**Disclaimed: Ohmigawd, I like, totally, don't own the super-rad Warriors series. But I totally wish I, like, did.**

"There will be no battle today." Scourge's calm words echoed through Fourtrees, a sentence targeted toward Firestar that had hit Tigerstar just as hard.

The tabby felt his claws sheathe and dig into the turf, anger clouding his eyes. _He's giving in to that kittypet! That pitiful excuse for a Clan cat, instead of the orders from a cat twice his size! That mousebrain! _

He lowered himself into a hunter's crouch, fully aware of the eyes of manycats burning holes into his sleek pelt._ I'll show this cat never to question Tigerstar. _

"Traitor!" His flung himself into the air, soaring toward the Bloodclan leader with the slight wind ruffling his pelt. Scourge deftly moved to the side, missing Tigerstar's attack by a tail-length, toying with the TigerClan leader. Tigerstar whipped to meet Scourge's gaze. The ice-blue gaze were filled only with coldness and a vein of amusement. There was no fear or even real anger, only a kind of sickening happiness for the coming fight.

For the first time since he had gained control of ShadowClan, Tigerstar was faced with a battle he wasn't sure he could win. It didn't cross his mind once that his own amber eyes might hold the same cruel, unnatural glint of Scourge's claws as the dirt floated over them, like mist fogging over the trees.

A simple swipe of Scourge's claws made Tigerstar slip, and he fell onto his back with frustration and embarrassment. A ripple of pain coursed from his shoulder through his body, and it clotted out the realization of his vulnerable position. _How is this? This tiny, scrawny rouge can't beat me._

And yet Scourge took advantage of his unfortunate position, clawing coldly at his throat with the strength of a seasoned warrior. Tigerstar felt the sharp teeth sink into his flesh, and everything melted into pain. Pain, and the feeling of blood soaking into his fur, blotting out his tabby pelt with red.

A yowl escaped Tigerstar's muzzle and he felt his body convulse as he tried to get up. He only succeeded in causing himself more pain. But he simply couldn't control himself as he jerked wildly, and he unwillingly sunk into darkness and stillness as the sound of ragged breathing faded into nothingness. The ground lurched, and he felt like he were floating in the still, dry air._ I'm losing a life_, he thought bitterly. _That stupid piece of fox-dung will pay when I'm out of here. _

Suddenly he felt a ripple pass through his body, and the pain he had left behind entered him again, along with the dimming sight of Scourge's sickening gaze. With a jolt, he realised he had lost his life already. But why couldnt he get up?

He noted a burst of new strength- the new life- but it quickly vanished into weakness from the deadly wounds. He fought for breath, and everything went dark, just like before. _What happened? Am I losing another life? Why couldn't I get up and fight? Why wasn't I healed?_

A voice entered his mind, a meow that was a mix of every cat he had every met- some that he had killed with his own claws. _Your wounds are extensive, too much for the power of StarClan to heal._

Tigerstar didn't have time to process the shocking information before he was brought out of his trance, and he screeched with pain as he jerked again. The agony of his fatal wounds sank in as more blackness surrounded him, and muteness made his thoughts seem as loud as the yowl in the clearing.

I_'m done. Defeated. By a rogue_.

oo00oo00oo

After what seemed like an eternity to Tigerstar, his body convulsed for the last time, and he unwillingly was enveloped by darkness. But instead of floating in it like in his other life-losing occurrences, it flashed for a second, then faded into a star-washed clearing. The moon's light gave no relief, and to Tigerstar the stars seemed to twinkle coldly, almost mocking him for his loss. The trees sparkled with dew-covered leaves, slightly rustling in the breeze that ruffled Tigerstar's tabby pelt.

The former leader quickly glanced at his new surroundings. He was at Fourtrees, but not the Fourtrees he left. The landmark was no longer crowded with cats and the reek of blood was gone. The Great Rock shone with moonlight, its curves outlined with shadow and silver moonlight. Atop it stood a blue-gray queen, her eyes shining with wisdom and a brightness that matched that of the stars.

Tigerstar immediately recognized the cat. The cat he had hated his whole life for taking what was rightfully his. He dug his claws into the turf to keep from attacking the StarClan cat as he growled, " Bluestar! What have you done to me, you fox-dung?"

Bluestar's soft gaze was cool, and held no hate as she looked down at the tom and meowed, "Ah, Tigerstar, you haven't changed a bit. You're still as traitorous and determined as when I left." Her tail-tip twitched as she looked down at Tigerstar and leapt gracefully off the rock, never leaving his gaze. "You know why you're here, don't you?"

Tigerstar dug his claws deeper into the ground and felt his fur puff out to twice its size. "Don't taunt me! I would have killed you a long time ago --if Firestar hadn't shown up."

"That is the past, and this is now." Bluestar's ice-blue eyes burned into Tigerstar's fur, and her voice was firm. "None of that matters now, but what does matter is the result of meeting."

_Meeting? Does that mean I get to go back? I should have some lives left, and Scourge has only one. Which means he will be easy prey. _He maintained his angry glare and spat, "So why am I here? I need to get back to the clans. That--_rogue_, will pay dearly for what he has done. And Firestar will die at the paws of TigerClan."

Bluestar slowly shook her head, more to herself than anyone else. "You're not going back. Scourge killed you nine times. _Nine._ With a single wound." She leapt off the Great Rock with restored elegance. "You're dead Tigerstar. For good."

Tigerstar couldn't control the fury that erupted inside him, along with a discerning creep that traveled down his spine. His tail lashed angrily and his pelt prickled with the same fire of emotion that clouded his amber eyes and dulled his sences." No! That pathetic, weak rogue can't defeat me! I'm the most powerful cat in the forest!" He pounded his front paw into the ground, dust rising from under the large mass. It twirled in the air for a few seconds, then faded into nothingness. Looking at it only made him angrier. The dust was like his former lives, together powerful and visible to the naked eye. But as it faded, twisted, broke apart, it vanished in the air. Just like his plans and power. Just like his lives. Nothing.

He growled to himself and shot a glance at Bluestar, "You did this! StarClan has taken my life, my children, and my power away." He dug his claws out of the dirt, holding them up as they gleamed wickedly in the moonlight "I never liked StarClan anyway. The ways of the warrior code are not my way to live ; Tigerclan is. And every other cat would have agreed with me if it wasn't for you, and I would have ruled the forest. Firestar would bedead."

He would have gone on, but stopped rigidly when he realized what he was saying, yowling in her face._ My plans and my secret. Now she knows._ But a more powerful voice entered his mind._ Who cares? So what if Bluestar knows. It's nothing to hide, and I could rip her to shreds if I wanted to._

Images of the day when he tried to do just that shot though his mind, but he quickly pushed them away. He already felt angry enough without reminders of his defeats.

He noted a flash of shock race across Bluestar's blue eyes, but it was gone so quickly he couldn't be sure. He almost dared himself to look into them, but looking at them reminded him of Sasha, who he knew was pregnant with his kits. Would he have to leave her and those he cared for behind?

Bluestar shattered his thoughts, " I know. All of StarClan knows, but you are still welcome to dwell among us." She quickly paused, and added with an almost daring tone, " Or, you could leave."

Tigerstar was silent. He had no idea that the sky had more places than StarClan, and that it had a barrier in which it stopped. But he didn't have to think long before the choice was as clear as the darkening sky._ Who needs StarClan? I can go far away, and create my own Clan, like in the forest. And there would be no stupid Scourge or Firestar to stop me._ There was so much sky to explore and conquer, an empty forest free for the taking. What else was there?

His kits. Could he contact them without the help of Starclan?

_Of course I can. I'm Tigerstar, and I can do what I want without these pathetic cats._He wasn't afraid to leave, either; he could run away from here if he wanted to. He had always disgraced their code in life; why stop now?

And what would he get from StarClan, besides the company of hated cats? Nothing enjoyable, he suspected. Who would want to live among those who may just as well hate you? He had lived like that before- shunned by ThunderClan and hated by RiverClan as he commanded their Clan while without recgonition from their own leader, Leapordstar.

He remembered the threat to Firestar that he had made many moons ago:

'Keep your eyes open, Fireheart. Keep your ears pricked. Keep looking behind you. Because one day I'll find you, and then you'll be crowfood.'

Hardly an empty threat he knew, and hopefully Firestar knew. He had tried over and over to destroy the kittypet, and he died trying to as well. Maybe in death, his plans would work. He could beat Firestar, and fulfill the promise he had made all those moons ago.

He snarled up at Bluestar " I don't need you or your **C**lan. I'm more powerful than you can imagine and you would only corrupt my plans." He turned his tabby head to face the forest behind him, staring into with amber eyes gleaming. After a few moments he looked back, lockingeyes with Bluestar. "Try and stop me from leaving, you pitiful piece of fox-dung."

Bluestar blinked. Clearly she didn't expect this, for her tail was sitting flatly on the ground. She didn't shrink back in anything remotely like fear, but calmly held her eyes with his and responded with knowledge brimming her mew. "You may go then. I cannot say that I am disappointed." She flicked her tail toward the forest behind Tigerstar. "Remember, Tigerstar, that StarClan will continue to guide the four Clans. You will have no input in this. You can never come back here, and we will not watch over you like we did in life." She nodded her head toward the trees. " Go."

Tigerstar let a _mrrow_ of laughter escape his muzzle. "If you guide the Clans, they might as well be crowfood." With that, he leaped into the forest behind him, tree shadows darkening his pelt to a wash of the night. And he felt the eyes of many cats burn into his pelt as he left, filled with bewilderment and curiosity. There were hatred in some, near-awe in others. But that didn't bother him as the sound of rustling leaves filled his senses, and, true to his nature, he jumped into the darkness with pride.

He knew what he was doing. Tigerstar's eyes glinted as he thought of what do next._ I'll be all powerful. My memory truly will never leave the forest. Or the thoughts of my kits._

_I will crush Firestar and those fools who follow him, and they will never know that it was me all along, following their every movement in the dark sky. I will watch them, and I will fulfill my promise. _A satified creep dove down his pelt with an realization_.I am a StarClan enemy. Their code meant nothing to me. I can and will interfere. Though I may never live in the real forest myself, my kits would carry my name, and, more importantly, my blood. A part of me wherever they go._

_I will not rest until the forest in controlled by the blood of Tigerstar._

_I will never die._

**Tada! This one is kinda creepy, but, then again, so is Tigerstar. I like it.**

**Next is Darkstripe! Whoo! But i've only got a little more than half of the beginning part written, and I write really show. Not to mention i have -counts on fingers- five fanfictions total(two for here, the rest special requests from my friends)to write and finish. Therefore, don't except zippy updates. If you want to read the next one, I suggest to put this on either story alert or author alert.**

**-pokes review button- You know you waaaant tooooo...**


End file.
